


круассаны

by sharonagoeswild



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Cooking, M/M, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonagoeswild/pseuds/sharonagoeswild
Summary: Джексон хочет от жизни двух вещей — научиться печь круассаны и Им Джебома. Круассаны сопротивляются.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 17
Kudos: 29





	круассаны

**Author's Note:**

> у меня нет оправданий, это просто случилось хд

первый раз джексон говорит об этом в макао. 

они с трудом оттаскивают труп в глубину подворотни, закидывая его мусором и картонками, и, пока джебом ковыряется в документах толстяка, джексон облокачивается на грязную стену и мечтательно вздыхает:

— всегда хотел научиться печь круассаны. 

“чего, блять?” раздраженно думает джебом, а потом замечает кровь на туфлях и грязно матерится на корейском. 

— ну знаешь, это такие французские…

— заткнись. 

джебом сверлит его тяжелым взглядом и думает, что джексон — заебал. джексон умолкает и молчит до самого места сбора [и не перестает заебывать даже молча].

***

с джексоном они знакомятся под пусаном, когда штаб присылает его вместо скомпрометировавшего себя джинена. джексон молодой и буйный, наводит шуму, почти срывает операцию и почти тонет, добывая данные. у джебома под конец миссии — мигрени яркие всполохи. 

джексон вешается ему на плечо и выдыхает на ухо “ну что, джебома, классно мы их сделали, а?”.

— хён, — цедит джебом, силясь вырваться из цепкой хватки.

— еще чего, — нагло фыркает джексон и отлипает сам, наконец оставляя его в одиночестве. через неделю их представляют высшему руководству и джебом чувствует, как холодеют пальцы. джексон шепчет на ухо “не боись, детка, прорвемся” и джебом снова поправляет его: 

— хён. ты должен звать меня хён. 

джексон, засранец, пользуется тем, что не кореец, и хёном не зовет его из принципа. [джексон жмет руководству руки и говорит, кажется, на всех языках мира]. а потом их делают напарниками и они дерутся в первый же день. 

***

джексон родом из китая, но успевает пожить в корее, в штатах и во франции, и против него джебому, не видевшему ничего за чертой сеула, нечего поставить. но это как-то и не требуется. 

из них команда выходит отличная — равновесие недостатков и фейерверк талантов [джексоновых, в основном, он у них гребанный мастер-золотые-руки]. они грызутся в штабе, сосредоточенно завершают миссию, остервенело дерутся в баре, надираются до синих чертей в чьей-то квартире, и просыпаются, запутавшись в ногах друг друга. 

с джиненом у них идиллия, ласковый штиль, редкие совместные задания проходят, как по маслу. джинен улыбается — слишком мягко, слишком понимающе — и первому жмет руку джексону. джинен говорит “я рад, что ты нашел себе друга, хён”; джинен кивает, словно совсем не удивлен, когда джебом срывается в прагу, стоит только джексону получить назначение на восточную европу. 

джинен все понимает даже раньше, чем сам джебом — привилегия близких друзей. что делает джинена лучшим, так это полная политика невмешательства. джебом думает “славно, что он в это не лезет”, что значит примерно:  _ я могу притвориться, что этого нет _ . 

но  _ это _ есть — это в красных футболках и грязных кружках, вальсирующих по квартире джебома; это в тревоге, холодом заливающей кости, когда передатчик молчит. 

джексон безрассудный, безбашенный гений; он говорит — меня все равно никто не ждет — и смеется легко, и ерошит его волосы [у джебома дыхание перехватывает]. в такие минуты, когда передатчик молчит, джебом собирается духом сказать ему, что ждет. 

передатчик оживает треском помех и бодрым голосом джексона. 

джебом жмурится и представляет, что _ этого _ нет. 

***

он возвращается в реальность рывками, осознает себя в жаркой комнате, пропахшей горячей пылью и чем-то сладким, пронизанной шумом оживленной улицы и громкими бодрыми разговорами на незнакомом языке, а в следующее мгновение замечает джексона. и сердце, почему-то, пропускает удар. 

— доброе утро, соня, — говорит джексон, не оборачиваясь. он в драной майке и шортах, ерошит отросшие волосы и поджимает босые стопы, пританцовывая на кафельном полу. джебом смотрит — и насмотреться не может; тщетная попытка вспомнить когда он джексона последний раз живьем видел разбивается о приступ головной боли. 

джексон так и не оборачивается, гремит чем-то в паре шагов от него, сосредоточенно мурлыкая себе под нос незнакомую мелодию. джебом пытается сползти с низкой кровати, морщится от острой боли, прошивающей тело, и сжимает зубы, чтобы не застонать. на ребрах тугая повязка; мозг услужливо подбрасывает картинку — жесткие пальцы джексона затягивают белый бинт. он все-таки стонет — от злости на самого себя.

— ты куда это собрался? — джексон ловит его при попытке к бегству, хватает за руки, тянет на себя, перекрывая пути к отступлению своим телом и воздух заменяя запахом разгоряченной кожи. джебом стонет раздраженно, слабо трепыхается и думает “отвали, отвали, отвали от меня”.

играют в гляделки; джебом смотрит строго, зло, смотрит, внушить пытаясь, что в порядке. у джексона в глазах — напряженность и растерянность; хватка его крепких рук становится слабее. 

пахнет горелым. джексон, чертыхаясь, бросается к духовке; джебом — прочь из комнаты. босиком, без денег и документов, он смеется над собой, но вернуться к джексону не позволяет гордость. 

джексон выбрасывает сгоревшие круассаны и долго смотрит на закрывшуюся за джебомовой спиной дверь. и убеждает себя, что горько ему от кулинарных неудач. 

***

во флориде круассаны сгорают во второй раз, в вильнюсе из них вытекает начинка, в кейптауне они оказываются сырыми внутри. джебом с отстраненным любопытством наблюдает за попытками джексона подчинить себе коварную выпечку. 

о том, что джексон умеет готовить, он узнает под брюсселем, когда агентство забрасывает их следить за целью. приказ: следить и не вмешиваться. 

утром джексон выходит на пробежку и фиксирует, когда цель выходит из дома, в обед джебом пьет кофе в хипстерской кафешке, регистрируя время, в которое цель покидает офис. остаток дня они предоставлены сами себе и джексон даже шутит, что это не миссия, а рехаб какой-то. шутит и готовит, и ходит по дому без футболки, с мокрыми после душа волосами, заваривает джебому чай и без просьбы приносит таблетки, когда у джебома болит голова.

джебом от такого рехаба устает похлеще, чем от погони и перестрелки; потому что спать, зная, что в соседней комнате спит джексон, просто невозможно. 

а потом случается флорида и они снова ругаются, и джексон замолкает посреди фразы и тоскливо оборачивается на духовку, из которой валит дым [у джебома фантомные боли в сломанных ребрах]. 

потом они не видятся почти полгода — джебом пропадает в сеульском штабе, а джексон колесит по миру, изредка запрашивая джинена на подмогу. в вильнюсе они встречаются втроем и на удивление джинена джебом только плечами пожимает; и осознает, в повисшей тишине, что готовит джексон ему одному. 

***

— знаешь, эти круассаны, совсем как ты, — говорит джексон, сосредоточенно работая челюстями. джебом принюхивается недоверчиво к выпечке, которую джексон умудрился сделать даже со сломанной рукой, и поднимает на него глаза, ожидая продолжения. 

— простые, вроде бы, ингредиенты, но столько еботни с готовкой. 

джебом только фыркает — вовсе с ним и нет еботни. в последнее время они отлично уживаются, работая в лондонском филиале, настолько хорошо, что джинен светится, словно лампочка на двести ватт, каждый раз, как видит их вместе.

— взвешиваешь все, отмеряешь, просчитываешь каждый шаг, — продолжает джексон, придирчиво оглядывая круассан в своей руке, — а потом одно неловкое движение — и все коту под хвост. 

джебом, набравшись смелости, делает кусок на пробу и, пожевав задумчиво, выносит свой вердикт:

— а мне нравится. 

джексон поднимает на него настолько темный взгляд, что джебом невольно задается вопросом — они сейчас точно говорят про выпечку? потом джексон выкидывает весь противень и уходит, не сказав ни слова, а джинен, столкнувшийся с джексоном в дверях, сходу обвиняюще спрашивает:

— что ты опять натворил?! 

а джебом ничего не творил. все было как обычно! 

что именно в этом и кроется проблема он, конечно, старается не думать.

***

все идет по пизде одним солнечным утром, когда джебом просыпается за своим рабочим столом в координационном офисе в тель-авиве. что-то мигает противно ему прямо в глаз и пару минут джебом тщетно пытается отключиться от проблем реальности и вернуться в сладкий, безмятежный сон. 

чувство долга перевешивает, джебом открывает нехотя один глаз, кликает на иконку сообщения и холодеет моментально. 

на экране загружается стандартное сообщение — запрос на экстракцию. и джексонов старый позывной. 

а после — две недели ада, разворачивающегося в голове джебома, и попыток разворошить махину межгосударственной бюрократии. на исходе каждой ночи, забываясь некрепким сном, джебом уверен, что не получит на руки даже труп. просыпаясь через пару часов под писк противный будильника, он полон сил бороться, чтобы вернуть джексона живым. 

это ебанное чудо, не иначе [чудо носит имя ‘марк' и появляется перед ним в образе тихого техника с чистым английским]. марк бросает все, чтобы прилететь в тель-авив, и бесстыже давит связями с американским послом, чтобы заставить моссадовцев сотрудничать. через пару дней прилетает джинен, заручившийся поддержкой ми-5, и знакомит их по видеосвязи с парнем в пестрой леопардовой рубашке с непроизносимым именем, который каким-то образом добивается разрешения китая на использование ресурсов партии. 

даже с таким беспрецедентным уровнем сотрудничества на поиски джексона [живого джексона] уходит еще месяц. джебому кажется — он выкипает изнутри.

***

джебома будит сладкий запах и ощущение пустоты на другой половине кровати. он подрывается резко, толком не успев проснуться, спускает ноги на холодный пол, пока кружится голова, и наконец замечает босые ступни. 

и сразу его прошибает теплом, спокойствием.

джексон стоит, склонившись над противнем, на нем одни шорты, и джебом ворчит, что нужно надеть тапки, холодно ведь, но ворчание его неубедительно тонет в собственных же поцелуях, рассыпанных по плечам. джексон тихо смеется, откидывается спиной ему на грудь и подставляется, как огромный довольный пес, под ласку. 

— попробуй, — говорит хрипловатым голосом, — кажется, получилось. 

джебом наклоняется и осторожно целует его, стараясь не задеть заживающие шрамы. 

— получилось, — говорит тихо, чуть отстраняясь, и джексон в его руках весь как-то вдруг ломается, и джебом за мгновение влетает в панику, что сделал что-то не то. 

у джексона уходит три месяца на то, чтобы выйти из медицинской комы, еще три месяца на то, чтобы снова заговорить — нет, связки не повреждены, он просто молчит, в упор глядя на них с джиненом и почти не моргает [первое свое 'привет' он говорит бэмбэму].

почти год на то, чтобы перестать вздрагивать от любых прикосновений. 

джебому кажется, он за это время стареет лет на десять — и тут же молодеет обратно, стоит только джексону улыбнуться, как раньше, широко демонстрируя ровные зубы [часть из которых теперь заменили импланты]. 

джексон в его объятиях ворочается и джебом расцепляет руки, готовясь в любой момент отойти и дать ему безопасное пространство, но тот лишь меняет положение слегка и утыкается лбом в ключицу.

— получилось, — щекочет своим дыханием, — получилось. 


End file.
